Jealousy
by 4thL
Summary: MFOMT : Clair, Mary, & Gray. Jealousy can make you real blind, even if you're already wearing the glasses.


To be honest, I have no clue if Mary fans will like this. It sort of depends what kind of fan are you of her, I guess.

The game this goes to is More Friends of Mineral Town. It involves Claire, Mary, and Gray. It's actually hard to describe the coupling for this because... Well, you'll have to see. There are also small typos here and there, and I apologize for that. Tried my best not to have those around much. This also went a complete opposite direction I was aiming it at.

**I do not own any of the Harvest Moon characters. **

* * *

She gave me one of those tight hugs that I didn't like, but loved all the same time. It almost crushed my bones, but gave me warmth on the inside. When she pulled away, her bright blue eyes looked at mine and she smiled. "Don't worry, Mary, I'll help ya get 'im!" she said, evidently trying hard to keep her accent away. I felt myself smile something small "P-please don't tell anyone." I barely got out, and her smile grew, while mine turned into a frown from confusion. "I said there isn't anything for you to worry about, girl! I ain't telling a livin' soul! Not ever!" I gave her a quick hug, and then when we parted, she turned to the door-- I don't know if she heard me, but I mumbled a 'thank you' under my breath, and she turned smiling with her mouth closed shut. Opening the door, before it was shut, she gave a quick thumbs up and let it close on it's own. I only saw her silhouette against the road as the door turned to block it.

It was quiet for only a minute or two, until the door swung opened again and my heart felt like it ran billion miles. If sparkles, and pink pretty bubbles that surrounded the guy the main character had their heart set on were real-- I'd be drowning in them. He looked at my direction, and I felt my face grow unnaturally warm. "Hey." something low he said to me, so low that I feel that I could be lying if I said his presenced filled the room. But it did. My eyes followed his movements towards a book shelf behind me to my left, and when he browsed I forced myself not to look back at him. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to say something, anything-- A simple Hi, even! But ever since recently, I can't. My mind stops-- Everything stops! It's torcherous.

Days would go by, and each day he would visit. It was the same ritual, he would say Hi, I'd mumble a Hi back, and we'd never talk again. There were no other clear opportunities, even when I silently went about my way past the Inn at times he should, or normally would be going there-- He wouldn't be there. I never really saw sight of him besides the Library, and there... I lost all courage there, but I felt I had courage to do so once he was gone. Why do these things have to be so strange?

A warm Spring Friday. As usual, I was doing nothing, but hoping and thinking about him. A loud knock on the door cut off my thoughts, and I looked up at the door watching it open. I noticed something then as she walked into the room and towards me, with her long blond hair dancing behind her, and big blue eyes of energy. I realized that seeing her made me happy too, just as happy as seeing him does. She stopped at the desk and smiled. "'Ey, Mary!" looking up at her, I smiled and replied "Hi."

"Have you even seen him 'round very much?" she said, looking back, forth, and out the window for any signs of him. I shook my head. "Oh. Me neither. I really wonder what he's been up to. I haven't seen him very much besides where 'e works. Y'know?" I nodded, and she smiled. "I promise ya, though. I'll help y'out. Whatever I can!" she said, patting my head as if I was a child, and all I could do was smile again, and again, and again.

She took a chair and sat down, leaning against the table as if she was tired. "Have you'n him communicate much anyway?" she mumbled, I shook my head, biting my lip. "Sorry. I'll get him to come here. Yeah! I'll hint at it, kay?" I shook my head, as much as I wanted her to do that. "Why not, Mar? You obviously love him! It's love!" her voice called with a dreamy sigh, and I hushed her down. "I don't. He's just a good friend, is all." I looked to the side, avoiding her face as it turned into a frown. "Don't be in denial, girl." she gave a quick smile, and quickly added "It gets you no where. Yer gonna be hoping all for so long, and yer gonna regret having ignored yer true feelings, 'lieve me, I've been there!" Maybe I underestimated her a little, thus all I could do was nod.

It was quiet for a moment, and the blonde haired farmer just peered over the book I was reading until the door swung open at it's usual time, and my heart turned into flutter, and I imagined the pink bubbles suffocating me again. Clair jumped up and called out "Gray, man, where ya been!" with a weird wave, even though he was a mere inches away from the two of us. I just looked at her. Why was she this friendly with him? Or was it only because of my presence? I didn't like that it felt they had a connection, that I didn't have. I didn't like it. Maybe Clair _wasn't_ on my side? She stood up and walked to him, smacking him over the back in a friendly way, and he gave her one of those rare smiles. The smiles that are a complete one of a kind, that only one person could really make them have. I think I died inside.

He looked to her, still wearing that almost sickening smile and said "I've been busy..." Clair grinned, as he added quietly "Work and all..." and she looked to me. "Gray, Mar wants to have some dinner with you!" _NOW_ I died inside. His face grew a strange surprised, sort of... sad.. Sort of... 'I don't want to... but how do I say no?' his face twisted in a strange disgusted way I wish I would've never witnessed, and I noticed that upon realizing this Clair's face grew a deep red, and frowned. "Err, I can come too! Y'know! Like a friend thing! We hardly hang out! We all needa break some times!" she hesitated, and he turned to her with that smile again, nodding "That does sound nice". How many times does one die inside? He looked to me and smiled too, along side her. Her. I forced a smile, too, but all I really wanted to do was run away, cry, and hide under a rock. "When do we plan?" she looked to me, and then him. He looked at her, and then me. They both had confused faces on. "T-tomorrow night?" I mumbled, and Clair had a big smile. "My place! I can cook up somethin' tasty!" and Gray's face immediately grew bright and happy.

So tomorrow came, all to fast for comfort. I almost didn't want the happy couple to come pick me up. They probably wouldn't anyway, they didn't need me. They could've done without me, but... as I closed the Library door and started to head over to my house as fast as possible, something grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see those bright blue eyes, happily staring at me "C'mon, girl! This is your chance, c'mon, c'mon!" she called, while basically dragging me towards her house.

"W-where's Gray?" I heard my voice mumble in a strange way. It almost sounded like a sob. Clair looked to me, letting go of my clothes and walking besides me "He's already there!" she cheered. I felt my mind almost break down. Then she stopped "Mar, don't be so down and worried. It'll all work into place, no worries!" she put her hand on my shoulder, and we both began to walk ahead again. Yeah. Yeah, right. All she wanted was to see me cry and hurt. That's all! She's a good for nothing! Regardless of my thoughts, I gave a tiny smile, and just went on with it.

Clair bursted the door open, and walked in calling out "Yo, Gray, we're both here. Finally!" he looked our direction with a content expression and nodded. Clair led me to the seat right next to him, and my body kind of froze from then on. An awkward silence, I just pretended to look at the TV, while out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at her as she cooked. I hate her. I guess his weak little neck hurt, why else would he turn his gaze from that oh-so-precious farmer to look at me? "It does smell kind of good... right?" and I looked up at him, and nodded.

It wasn't very long before plates were set before us and Clair sat across from him and I. It was quiet at first, but then she opened her mouth. "Hey, Mar, so how's the Library fairing?" I looked up at her and shrugged, then noticed something strange about her. She seemed uneasy-- like she wanted to be out of this situation! I didn't know what to think anymore. I don't know whether to hate or bother with her anymore.

"So, uh..." she attempted again, trying to break the silence. "Gray! What's even keepin' you so busy?" she said, in her usual friendly tone. He looked to her, swallowing whatever was in his mouth. He looked to her in a comforting way "Grandpa... You know." he said, and she nodded. "Aww, sucks, huh? I guess you should all get to bed early, huh? Work 'morrow gonna get you all tied, right, right?" her cheerful tone was almost sickening. I stood up, and he did too, but she grabbed my arm. "Stay, Mar, I wanna talk with ya a bit, kay? Just sit right here, I'll get 'im off our backs fer tonight, kay?" I nodded, and sat back down on the chair, watching her basically push him out of her house and close the door behind them outside, leaving me alone with the thoughts.

Those stupid thoughts of hatred, jealousy! I knew what I've been thinking is wrong, but I can't. I don't hate either of these people, but I'm mad-- Maybe Clair was getting what she wanted now. Maybe when she came back she'll laugh at me and shove it in my face about how he likes her more! Stop it! Stop thinking about these things! My mind was going purely mad over this! The door opened again, and she walked in-- rather, ran in. She had something in her hand, and she quickly shoved it in her shelf. Then ran back and sat herself down next to me.

"Mary?" I looked towards the shelf, and she tried to cover that general area with her face instead. "What was that?" "Nothing. Er, something I forgot to take in earlier." "Oh." What a bad liar! She was lying-- It must've been a gift from Gray! Must've! That little-- Augh! She'd LIE to me now!? How disgusting! "Mary" she snapped her fingers in front of me, and I felt my body jump. "S-Sorry." she looked down, mumbling and I followed where she looked. "Huh?" "I've been horrible! Y'noticed, y'must've!" she began to rant off, and I shook my head. What the heck was she on about now!? "Everythin' has been a mess. I just wanted you to be happy with Gray, y'know! But every time I try, all it does is cause trouble. N' all it does is make you and him go farther. I-" "Hey, stop. It's fine." What the hell was I saying?! Wait-- It is fine... Right? "Yer not okay though, not at all. I know it! I'm real sorry. It's okay if y'hate me." she continued, and I stood up, and headed for the door. "It's okay. Don't worry. I don't hate you." and I closed it behind me, leaving her to be. To be with her confusing words, and rambling, and ... Maybe lies. Just maybe.

It was back to the usual schedule again, but something was different. I was disapointed to find that Gray had gotten so 'busy' with his work to even come to the Library anymore. I spent days-- weeks without him there, without even seeing him once, even when I left the Library. Even on my days off! Clair only came by every other day, so I could only imagine her to be happily prancing the damn meadows with him. Forget it. I hate them both now.

But it happened then. One nice little Monday. I was walking my way to the mountains-- just taking a normal stroll. Hoping to catch a glimpse of him, maybe. I heard two voices, both which sounded very familiar. My heart sank, but my body forced myself to hide behind a tree and spy. Curiousity sure is going to kill me. Squinting I realized who the two people were. Gray. Gray with Clair. The one thing I didn't want to see at all. I duck more as they got closer, and Gray took her to sit down on a nearby log. I leaned in forward, hoping to be able to see more of what was going on-- I wish I hadn't. They both looked to eachother, and he pulled out a small box.

My heart dropped to my very stomach, and I could feel myself almost growling as she opened the box and her expression read a clear 'Oh my god!' she pulled out the last thing I wanted to see the two of them with.

A blue feather. I somehow knew this was coming, but It still took great effort to hold back the rage.

I was ready to kill her, ready to kill her and everyone ever. Ever. My anger grew more as her face had a soft smile on it. I tried hard to stop my breathing to hear the next words.

He said, happily "Well?" and I leaned in, waiting her reply. The moment of truth-- Whether she was really on my side, or just another traitor for me to avoid! Her face grew bright, and her smile became a huge grin.

"I'm sure Mary'll love it!"


End file.
